What If?
by cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: AU. What if Sebastian had been at Dalton back when Blaine first met Kurt? Would it have changed anything?


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

 _Fic: What if?_  
 _Summary: AU. What if Sebastian had been at Dalton back when Blaine first met Kurt? Would it have changed anything?_  
 _Genre: Angst/Drama_  
 _Pairing: Klaine friendship, eventual Seblaine_  
 _Rating: PG-13_

 **Note:** The ol' Glee feels have been reawakened, and have been so strong that I went through my entire seblaine tag on tumblr to find one of my old posts:

 _I just randomly wondered what season 2 would have been like if Blaine and Sebastian had met after Silly Love Songs happened and became friends, and Sebastian was there for Blaine when Kurt threw his fit over bisexuality (except I don't think he'd be of Kurt's opinion) and as much as it hurts he would want Blaine to be happy and then they finally become boyfriends after Regionals and Candles never happens and excuse me I need a moment._

So I decided to do an AU of season 2 with Seblaine being the outcome instead of Klaine.

* * *

 **Part 1:  
** **Never Been Kissed**

"It's completely ridiculous!"

"Oh come on, Bas, it's not the end of the world," Blaine chuckled. "I'm sure the Council will approve Gaga at _some point._ "

"Shaddup." Sebastian punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I still can't believe they okayed Perry."

"I did _not_ just hear you say that." Blaine punched him back, and Sebastian laughed outright. "I think we need to restructure our friendship."

"Blaine, you're not getting your hands on my iTunes and replacing all my Gaga with Katy Perry."

Blaine scoffed. "That was one time!"

"And it took me forever to get my playlists back to the way I had them!" Sebastian complained. "I thought Nick was going to kill me."

"That's not the way I remember it."

"Of course you wouldn't, oh Master of the Unchangeable Playlist."

"Gotta protect my title." Blaine grinned proudly.

The two headed down the spiral staircase that led to the Senior Commons. It was the first 'impromptu' performance of the Warblers for the school year, and both juniors were excited about it - even if Sebastian's petition for _Bad Romance_ had been rejected by the Council.

"You're impossible." Blaine rolled his eyes.

He stopped suddenly on the steps as something tugged lightly on the sleeve of his blazer. He turned around and saw a boy around his and Sebastian's age, if not a year younger maybe, standing on the step above him. He was tall, with light brown hair and blue eyes, and dressed in a simple black suit, white dress shirt and a red tie. A brown leather messenger bag hung over his shoulder.

"Hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Sebastian, who hadn't noticed the interruption, had just reached the bottom stair and had turned to ask Blaine a question, only to stay silent and watch the exchange. If that kid was a new Dalton student, Sebastian was straighter than an arrow.

Blaine however, seemed to be playing along.

"My name is Blaine." he held out his hand, which the 'spy' took and shook briefly. "This is Sebastian."

"Kurt." Kurt nodded briefly at Sebastian before returning his attention to Blaine. "So what exactly is going on here?"

"The Warblers!" Blaine said enthusiastically. "Every now and again they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

Kurt frowned.

"So the Glee club here is kind of cool?" If Kurt had meant to keep the disbelief out of his tone, Sebastian knew he'd failed miserably. Clearly whatever glee club he was apart of was not as popular at his school.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" Blaine told him. "C'mon. I know a shortcut."

Sebastian suppressed a snort, and told himself _not_ to point out that the Senior Commons was actually less than five feet from where he stood, though the doors were closed so they couldn't see the students congregating inside.

"I'll see you there," he muttered to Blaine. "Wes'll kill me if I'm late."

Blaine nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"Who was that kid?" David asked. "That has to be the worst attempt at spying I've ever seen in my life."

"Worse than Vocal Adrenaline's?" Blaine asked. "They sent a girl to spy, remember?"

"True." Thad conceded. "But his...I dunno, he didn't even put in real effort to his disguise?"

"Did you see his face?" David asked. "I mean, we're good, but I don't think I've ever seen a kid _that_ shocked at seeing one of our performances."

"I don't think Kurt was shocked by _us_ ," Blaine replied. Sebastian had to agree with that; he'd noticed Kurt frequently staring at the students watching the performance as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing: students who were into show choir performances.

The performance had ended. Blaine had solo'd on _Teenage Dream,_ and it had been perfect. Well, to _Sebastian_ it had been perfect. Blaine had the voice of an angel, although it'd be a long time before he found the courage to say that to Blaine's face.

Wes, David and Thad of course, had a list of critiques they were going to bring up at the next meeting. But they had noticed Kurt too, and instead of being angry that another teen from a rival show choir had been sent to check out the competition, they were intrigued.

"Is he still on the grounds?" Wes asked. "I think we need to have a talk with him, Blaine."

"He got out of here pretty fast," Sebastian replied. "I dunno."

"I'll see if I can grab him before he leaves the lot." Blaine replied. "Meet you back here?"

"Yeah." Wes and David said at the same time, but Thad and Sebastian didn't respond.

"Sorry guys." Thad said apologetically. "Promised Trent I'd help him with his Lit homework."

"I promised Jason I'd run with him out on the track." Sebastian told them. Jason was captain on the lacrosse team. He liked to keep himself in good condition months in advance. As it turned out, Sebastian was one of the only ones who'd agreed to run with him (as long as Jason didn't wake him early on weekends to do it before the season started). He checked his watch. "Damn it. He's gonna kill me if I stay any longer."

"Go." Blaine told him. "It's fine."

Sebastian nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

A few days later, Sebastian and Blaine were sitting in their fourth period Chemistry class when Blaine's phone went off.

"Mr. Anderson, you know the rules." their teacher, Mrs. Charleston said sternly. "No phones in class."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Blaine told her. "It's an emergency. May I take it outside?"

She nodded. Blaine hurried out of the room without another word.

Blaine didn't come back for the rest of the period, and that worried Sebastian. Mrs. Charleston made him promise to have Blaine get into contact with her as soon as possible, to which he agreed, in addition to passing on the day's homework assignment. He walked out of the classroom and saw Jeff's fourth period Algebra class letting out down the hall.

"Hey Jeff!" he called. The blonde turned around at hearing his name. "You talked to Blaine?"

"No?" Jeff looked confused. "He's in Chem with you, remember?"

"He ran out not even twenty minutes in." Sebastian replied. "Said it was an emergency. Wasn't sure if he texted you or one of the other guys about it 'cause I got nothin'."

"Nope, nothing." Jeff shrugged. "I hope he's okay though. He wouldn't bail on a lesson unless he had a good reason."

"Yeah." Sebastian sighed. "I'll see you in the dining hall."

"See you."

Jeff headed off to the dining hall for lunch. Sebastian, however, chose to navigate through the throng of students leaving classes until he found an empty classroom. He pulled out his phone and typed out a text that he sent to Blaine.

 **To: Blaine  
You missed one hell of a lecture on chemical bonds, Killer.**

 **From: Blaine  
Sorry. McKinley emergency. I'll be back before curfew.**

'McKinley'? Oh...right. The public high school that the Warblers were competing against at Sectionals this year. What was their name? Oh right, the New Directions. Sebastian vaguely remembered Blaine mentioning it after he, Wes and David had confronted the 'spy' that had come to their performance of _Teenage Dream._ Blaine had told him briefly that Kurt was having problems in school, and had left it at that...but it had to be bad if Blaine was racing off to Kurt's school in the middle of class.

 **To: Blaine  
Kurt? Everything ok?**

Blaine's response took a couple of minutes before it popped up in Sebastian's messages.

 **From: Blaine**  
 **No. Talk later. Gotta drive.**

He sighed and headed for lunch. He would talk to Blaine when he returned to Dalton.

* * *

Sebastian actually didn't get a chance to talk to Blaine until the weekend, as Blaine had to play catch up after missing the second half of the school day (thankfully he had covered his bases by emailing his teachers and so had avoided detention). It was Saturday, and Sebastian, surprisingly, was studying for an upcoming Latin test he had on Monday. He normally used Saturdays to sleep in if he didn't have lacrosse practice, and since he had until spring to wait for that, he was taking full advantage of his weekends. This, unfortunately also meant much more studying time. He had to keep his grades up to stay on the team.

"So how'd it go with the 'new kid'?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Blaine, who'd been lounging on his bed, scrolling through his iTunes library, scoffed.

"Fuck you." He snapped.

Sebastian smirked. "If that's what you want."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're impossible." he was quiet for a moment. "His bully pushed me into a fucking fence."

Sebastian went rigid, his Latin notes forgotten. "He _what_?!"

"Bas, relax." Blaine heaved himself up off of his bed and made his way over to his dresser. "Kurt pushed him off of me."

"Huh. Good for him." Sebastian watched as Blaine pulled one of his dresser drawers open and retrieved a white tank and black shorts, then grabbed his sneakers where they lay next to his desk. "And I'm sorry, it's just - I mean, you told me what happened before -" He changed tack at the speed of light when Blaine stopped what he was doing to give him a very dangerous look. "You're my best friend, y'know? I worry."

"I know. But we both know I'm more than capable of handling people like him now." Sebastian nodded. He knew what Blaine had been through at his school prior to Dalton. It had taken him a while to get him to open up, but he had...eventually. "I'm gonna go box for a bit. You wanna come with?"

Sebastian shook his head, regretfully returning his attention back to his Latin notes. "Nah. I gotta study - Can't afford to let Jones fail me, y'know."

"Bas we're only a couple months into the semester." Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, and Jones already hates my guts."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not, infinity." It was Sebastian's turn to roll his eyes as Blaine headed to leave the dorm, intent on changing into his work out clothes in the bathroom. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"See you." Sebastian was quiet for a moment. "B?"

Blaine stopped just outside the door. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay, Killer."

Blaine smiled.

"Thanks.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. No flames please! Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
